1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to helicopter arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved model jet helicopter with solid-circular rotor blade wherein the same utilizing typical jet propulsion cooperates therewithin, whereupon pivotment of the solid annular blade member permits maneuvering of the helicopter during flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helicopter assemblies of the prior art have typically utilized a lift propeller and a stabilizing propeller mounted to the body and to the rearwardly positioned tail member respectively. The use of such helicopter, and particularly model helicopter arrangements, enable traditional lift and maneuverability of a helicopter organization in forms of limited take-off and landing strips. The instant invention imparts added stability of the solid disk blade in cooperation with a helicopter assembly to enhance typical helicopter characteristics in use. Examples of prior art helicopter devices includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,805 to Taylor wherein a helicopter-type aircraft utilizes a fixed annular air foil wing with a lift propeller arrangement mounted coaxially and aligned with the wing to provide lift to the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,856 to Walker provides a fixed annular wing aircraft wherein the wing is a rapid annular unit of substantially uniform symmetrical configuration to provide a lifting force in use with a propulsion mechanism, such as a propeller arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,483 to Boston sets forth a circular wing aircraft wherein the circular wing is aligned with the body of the aircraft for lift thereof, wherein furthermore the disk may be provided for rotation to effect a gyroscopic lifting of the aircraft in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,981 to Hartt provides an aircraft with an annular wing having an air foil shape and rotatable in coordination with a rearwardly directed propeller arrangement to provide lift to the aircraft, wherein the wing defines an open annulus in configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,905 to Taylor sets forth an aircraft with an arcuate wing defined as a ring-like member rotatable to provide lift to the associated helicopter assembly.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved helicopter arrangement wherein the same addresses both the problems of gyroscopic stability and maneuverability in use with the helicopter arrangement and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.